Irreparável
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Decisões erradas poderiam levar a fins trágicos, mas o pior de tudo era conviver com o peso do remorso. - Homenagem a Severus Snape -


**Aviso****Importante**: Essa fanfic contém spoliers de Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte, assim, se você ainda não leu o livro, sugiro que pare por aqui e corra para lê-lo, você está perdendo uma boa história.

_**Irreparável**_

**- By Lithos of Lion –**

_**Podemos banir o Remorso num porto,**_

_**Que vive e se agita e se farta,**_

_**E se nutre de nós como os vermes de um morto,**_

_**Como do carvalho a lagarta?**_

_**Podemos banir o Remorso num porto?**_

Seu andar era firme e sóbrio, a capa preta, sua marca, se enfunava conforme realizava seus movimentos. O rosto era pálido, os cabelos negros, lisos e oleosos; seus olhos também eram negros e possuíam tal intensidade que se tornava difícil perceber o que eles refletiam.

Dono de uma austeridade sombria, imponente e silenciosa... Indecifrável. Fortaleza na qual nada adentrava e da qual nada saia. Quantas pessoas alcançaram e enxergaram o verdadeiro Severus? Duas? Não. Uma realmente passara a barreira, sem nenhum esforço, com apenas um sorriso e um olhar; a outra só o conhecera devido a um acidente de percurso, apenas isso. E estes foram Lílian Evans e Albus Dumbledore.

Ironia seria o fato de que Dumbledore só encontraria o verdadeiro Snape através de Lily Evans... Porque era por ela e apenas por ela que algo verdadeiramente bom brotava em Severus. Que o fazia se sentir vivo, querido; que tinha o dom de fazê-lo sorrir. A única coisa que era realmente importante para ele.

E um erro, a escolha de um caminho errado... A profecia. E tudo o que restara era dor e remorso e nada mais...

Remorso que possuía vida e com o qual ele era atingido sempre que mirava os olhos que eram tão verdes quanto os dela. Ali tudo se misturava. Raiva, ódio, perda, morte e remorso. Tudo junto na pessoa que ele deveria proteger, não pelo que significava, mas por ela.

E seus passos ecoavam pelo castelo e por trás de todos os véus: amor, dor e remorso.

Remorso... O devorando em vida.

_**Dize-me, feiticeira, a estes pobres sentidos,**_

_**A esta alma que a dor tiraniza...**_

Fardo pesado e carregado sozinho.

Sozinho.

Cercado por todos os lados de luzes destoantes, que não são e são ao mesmo tempo. Marionete de si próprio. Sendo tudo e nada.

Alguém poderia ouvir sua alma? Em algum lugar, pode-se ouvir este lamento silencioso? Os passos que ecoam no escuro, a figura que perambula pela noite... Protegendo sua herança, os que foram deixados a seus cuidados e que não sabem.

E isso é só o que resta...

_**A esperança que brilha no limiar da Estalagem**_

_**Soprada, para sempre é morta!**_

_**Sem raios nem luar, quem dará hospedagem**_

_**Aos mártires da estrada torta?**_

_**Satã apagou tudo ao limiar da Estalagem!**_

Já não é mais tempo para vigiar os espaços, acabou! Passos rápidos, gritos, acusações... Não há mais o que fazer, a não ser fazer o que esperam que ele faça... A palavra que ecoa: covarde!

Ironia... Tudo uma grande e tremenda ironia. E tantas coisas a serem feitas, tudo em suas costas e este era o preço; ele pagaria cada ato, por tudo o que tinha feito e que levara Lily a um caminho sem volta.

Ele não tinha nada... Apenas vazio. Não havia esperanças, nem nova estrada e ele era como um pêndulo; sendo levado para dois lados e seguro apenas por um tênue fio.

O chamado. E sabia que era o começo do fim, tudo um grande plano e as marionetes completariam seus passos... Só que ainda restava algo a ser feito...

Nem em seu último passo pode haver tranqüilidade. Com um impulso, entregou tudo que era seu, suas lembranças, toda a sua vida. Olhou para os olhos verdes, herdados dela e pensou se agora teria fim... Se a dor acabaria.

_**Amável feiticeira, amas os condenados?**_

_**O que jamais na vida é salvo?**_

_**Conheces o Remorso, os dardos aguçados**_

_**De que o nosso coração é o alvo?**_

_**Amável feiticeira, amas os condenados?**_

Existe algo além? Algum conforto e a redenção?

Snape ouviu ou pensou ouvir em seus devaneios, passos suaves em sua direção e que traziam junto consigo uma leve brisa... Tão bom, poderia continuar ali, deitado e nem abriria os olhos, não importava.

Só que algo o chamava e pelo seu primeiro nome. Os olhos abriram involuntariamente e ele viu...

Envolta em um belíssimo manto negro que esvoaçava, os cabelos ruivos a cair pelos ombros, os olhos verdes e o mesmo sorriso.

A morte que se vestia de Lílian Evans para buscá-lo...

E ela tinha voz e toque.

- Vamos embora!

- FIM -

**N.A**: Essa é a minha homenagem para o Snape. Que, quem me conhece sabe que eu o amo loucamente e quando é assim, parece que nada que eu faço parece ser bom o suficiente.

A poesia que eu utilizei é de Charles Baudelaire e se chama _O irreparável_, enfim, sou mto fã do Baudelaire e acho que a poesia passa bem a angústia de um remorso, de não se ter para onde correr.

Espero que gostem e se gostarem, deixe-me saber através de um rewie, ok?

Abraços,

Lithos


End file.
